Kikyô: Edición limitada
by Ari's Madness
Summary: ¿Qué tan talentosa artesana era Urasue? Kikyô jamás podrá negarlo: la bruja tenía un muy buen manejo de manos.


**Disclaimer**: No importa cuántas veces lo pida cuando soplo las velas de cumpleaños: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia sí es mía.

**Advertencia**: Ligeras insinuaciones de yuri. Fic basura. Nadie, en su sano juicio, debería tomar esto en serio. Nadie excepto Morgan, que no tiene juicio alguno y que gracias a ella y nuestra charla hasta las dos de la mañana salió este tema ¡Te adoro, guapísima!

**Nota**: La protagonista es Urasue, pero no está disponible como personaje en la lista de Fanfiction.

* * *

« Kikyô: Edición limitada

.

Uno de los cuervos abrió con furioso ímpetu sus alas y pico, comenzando a chillar al lado de su cama, aleteando y dejando volar varias plumas polvorientas que fueron a acabar a su arrugada boca entreabierta.

Masculló una maldición milenaria al tiempo en que, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, apuntó una de sus lánguidas manos al animal, regocijándose en la oscuridad de su mente del último alarido del ser antes de ser completamente extinguido por una de sus llamas azules.

Pasados algunos minutos, ya casi su nariz acostumbrada en plenitud al olor de la carne asada que usaría de merienda, Urasue abrió perezosamente sus ojos rojos como el fuego. Hace tiempo se había aburrido del sonido de los grillos al despertar, además, era más difícil quemarlos. Aún estaba buscando al de la semana pasada, que solía cantar socarronamente cada vez que ella se daba una ducha. Estúpido y pervertido insecto.

Se decidió a levantarse, estirando su milenario cuerpo lleno de pliegues de piel ya increíblemente vieja y flácida. Chasqueó la lengua, observando de soslayo en su buró el pequeño jarrón de huesos y polvo que había robado hace unas horas, con las estrellas de fondo comenzando a alumbrar la penumbra que rodeaba el inhóspito exterior de su humilde refugio.

Tronó sonoramente sus largos dedos de negras y afiladas uñas como garras. Sonrió de medio lado, agarrando al ave por su cola ya comestible y dejando la habitación. Robar los restos de la sacerdotisa no le había sido agotador, pero tenía una estricta rutina de belleza que seguir que incluía bastantes siestas y lociones sobre su cuerpo. Además, no existía un mejor momento para trabajar que las horas más frías de la noche, ya cuando se comienza a dar indicios del lento, pero inevitable amanecer.

Y bien que le hacía un ambiente fresco y relajado, porque se le venían un día _muy agitado_.

Al llegar a su pequeña y modesta cocina, llena de especias y artilugios extraños, dio un mordisco distraído a la carne del que, hace apenas minutos atrás, fue su desafortunado despertador, mientras inclinaba ligeramente el cuerpo en el borde de una de las ventanas, torciendo un poco más la espalda ya jorobada, revisando si tenía mensajes nuevos.

De pie en el marco, en un gesto tan paciente como disciplinado, tres aves mensajeras la esperaban. Se demoró poco en revisarlas, pero no lo suficiente para que ese tan desagradable vuelco en su malvado corazón no hiciese su merecido berrinche. Masculló una segunda maldición y las echó a volar estirando sus brazos con molestia. Sólo dos peticiones de maldiciones a domicilio y una tal sacerdotisa elemental que ofrecía seguros de vivienda. Vaya fastidio.

Se apoyó en el umbral de la ventana, con el ceño fruncido que ya había dejado una arruga permanente en el centro de su rostro después de tantos años pasándoselas de malhumorada y amargada por la vida haciendo maldades y creaciones de barro. Diría que había perdido la cuenta, después de tanto tiempo, pero eso era una esas mentiras estúpidas y burdas que usaban las solteronas para autocomplacerse ¡Ya iban a ser setenta años!

Para los humanos era toda una vida, pero para seres como ellos no era más que un respiro.

Aunque, en el caso de Urasue, podría considerarse uno de esos respiros aburridos y fríos donde, además de matar y hacer monstruosidades por ahí con sus soldaditos de barro y huesos, se la había pasado esperando el regreso de cierta alimaña verde que un día prometió llamar luego de un inaudito y fogoso encuentro que la dejó viendo estrellitas y corazones semanas enteras.

Pero claro, ese increíble ser terriblemente atractivo y sexual se pasaba los días como sirviente de un demonio que no lo merecía en lo más mínimo, ignorando su existencia como si jamás se hubiesen conocido esa noche en que él estaba buscando el sendero hacia la tumba de un demonio perro mitológico y ella saqueando un cementerio para hacérselas de más huesos y material de trabajo.

Aún dentro de su rabia se permitió un suspiro de esos de chica enamorada. Aish, ambos buscando tumbas que profanar, ¿verdad que era lo más romántico del mundo?

Claro, luego la cosa evolucionó rápidamente de "_profano tumbas_" a "_profáname ésta…_" y el resto se perdía en sus recuerdos como una historia llena de violenta pasión, más caliente que sus hornos de las montañas puestos en "máxima intensidad" durante el verano. Sí, ya pueden imaginarse cuánto.

Miró su nueva adquisición sacrílega, puesta sobre la mesa de la cocina como un viejo y polvoriento florero abandonado. Los restos de una sacerdotisa. No una cualquiera, sino una capaz de encontrar la famosa Perla de Shikon que, según los rumores, había vuelto a aparecer.

Tensó los labios, todavía frustrada. Él le dijo que volvería a su encuentro una vez que encontrara la tumba del ser mitológico ese. ¡Sí, claro! Ella no era ninguna tonta, sólo un descerebrado podría pasarte tantos años buscando una tumba de ese tipo, con lo fáciles que eran de localizar. Había sido cruelmente engañada, ¡Cómo no iba a encontrarla, con semejantes ojos de pelota que se gastaba!

Volvió a soltar otra maldición, rencorosa. Si conseguía la perla, se haría del poder suficiente para encontrar al maldito saco verde de pacotilla y traerlo a la fuerza. Lo volvería su sirviente, para que corriera tras de ella con la misma desesperación que hacía con ese estúpido demonio perro de cabello sedoso y brillante. No, mejor aún, ¡Lo volvería su esclavo sexual! Era un gesto demasiado compasivo con semejante patán considerando la magnificencia de su femenino cuerpo, pero así le enseñaría por las malas que a una mujer no se la deja colgada en la ventana esperando una llamada, mucho menos a una bruja de su calaña.

Frunció el ceño y tensó los labios. _Que le den al desgraciado por no darle de nuevo. _

Tomó los restos y fue hasta su taller, aún en su mente pensando en divertidas humillaciones para cierto sirviente de piel particularmente exótica. Admiró con orgullo sus moldes pre-hechos para hacer sus famosas figuras de "_Urasue, Marca registrada_" los cuales constituían, en su mayoría, soldados perfectamente anatómicos para defender y atacar terrenos, además de mujeres y niños que pasaban perfectamente desapercibidos al momento de matar a sus víctimas por las noches.

Se llevó una mano al peludo mentón, pensativa. ¿Qué usaría esta vez? Una aldeana parecía una buena opción, pero un soldado era más imponente si necesitaba atacar. Sacudió el pequeño jarro con energía, escuchando el ruido que hacían los huesos en su interior. La respuesta fue como un grito que sólo ella podía escuchar: Un cuerpo joven, poderoso y rebosante de seguridad.

Rodó los ojos, volviendo a fastidiarse. Un tipo de persona así necesitaba un molde propio, amén de no rechazarlo a la primera por no ser "de su estilo". ¿Qué, acaso los cadáveres de gente importante no podían querer envases humildes alguna vez en sus jodidas no-existencias?

Había planeado pasar toda la tarde ideando más vejámenes que hacerle al maldito de Jaken cuando volviera a encontrárselo (idealmente desprevenido y descuidando el famosillo báculo para ensartárselo en lugares tan oscuros como poco hablados), pero todo parecía indicar que la sacerdotisa no haría más que traerle problemas.

Pero, ni tonta ni perezosa, volvió a tronarse los dedos y se arremangó el traje, comenzando a moldear la arcilla con una rapidez que sólo podían producir milenios de experiencia. Si la chica iba a traerle los fragmentos que harían efectiva su venganza, gustosa le daría un cuerpo lo más semejante posible al de su vida pasada.

Para cuando terminó la primera fase habían pasado dos horas de las cuales siquiera tuvo mínima percepción. Se limpió una gota de sudor con el antebrazo y dio un paso atrás, admirando su trabajo a mayor distancia. Volvió a sonreír de medio lado, marcando más las arrugas de un lado de la cara. Sí, le gustaba cómo se veía.

Los huesos habían ido moldeando la figura a medida que sus dedos se deslizaban rápida, pero suavemente, por la masa de barro. No había duda alguna: la sacerdotisa había sido muy guapa. Con un cuerpo curvilíneo y un rostro de rasgos finos tan delicados como la porcelana más fina; la figura femenina y endiosada enmarcada en un lienzo hermoso, digno del palacio más lujoso del más poderoso terrateniente.

Pero bueno, ¿Para qué tanto maldito halago? Urasue desvió la vista del cuerpo aún moldeable y oscuro, frunciendo el arrugado ceño y regañándose en silencio ¡Sólo era una escultura, una de sus tantas creaciones frías y vacías! Uno más de los entes que la seguían ciegamente, dando la ilusión de que estaba rodeada y acompañada por cientos de compañeros, pero sólo era eso: una ilusión al fin y al cabo.

Una ilusión fútil y superflua, cabe decir, puesto que ninguno de ellos era realmente interesante: prácticamente ninguno de sus sirvientes hechos a mano era capaz de mantener una conversación decente, ayudarla en sus delicadas labores de bruja, menos aún pensar en la mínima posibilidad de satisfacer sus (ya de por sí muy insatisfechos) deseos sexuales.

Se llevó la mano nuevamente a la barbilla en un modo distraído, manchándola de barro al instante. ¿La sacerdotisa podría ayudarla en algo con eso? Su alma era poderosa, quizás si trabaja un poco más…

Su atención se desvió a la entrepierna de la joven, apenas hecha un ente plano y sin gracia que tenía por función estar entre las piernas para que no se pegaran mientras se cocían al horno. Nunca le hacía genitales a sus creaciones ¿para qué? ¡Eran de barro, no las necesitaban!

Aunque bueno, Kikyô era una joven guapa y poderosa, quizás ella sabría darle una función útil, sobre todo ahora que no tendría ese molestoso voto de castidad encima de la voluminosa cabeza.

Ladeó el rostro, pensativa. ¿Realmente lo necesitaría? Bueno, siempre podía intentarlo ¿no? Es decir, nadie tendría por qué enterarse de lo desesperada que estaba…Y siempre podría decir que esas _partes_ cumplían la función de dar favores sexuales por la Perla, sí es que alguna vez se daba la necesidad en su búsqueda.

Chasqueó la lengua, satisfecha con su excusa. ¡Siempre listos para todo! …O eso dicen por ahí.

Terminada _esa parte_ más importante, se quedó admirando con especial orgullo el femenino cuerpo inerte ante sus ojos ¡Pero qué preciosura de muchacha, con flor y todo!

Realmente le había puesto empeño. Sí hasta le había hecho el mínimo detalle, ¡Estaba entera!

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente como un rayo, haciéndole alzar las cejas ligeramente.

¿La había hecho _realmente_ entera?

Su vista se desvió apenas unos centímetros de su reciente modificación, perdiéndose en un pequeño sector de barro completamente liso que había terminado con el inicio de la línea de las nalgas, especialmente redonditas para que la joven caminara de lo mejor y con toda la seguridad existente al saber lo sensual que se veía.

Se rascó la cabeza, comenzando a incomodarse con sus propias reflexiones.

No. No lo necesitaba. Definitivamente _no lo necesitaba_.

…¿O sí?

Urasue negó suavemente con la cabeza. Quizás las siestas estaban haciéndole más daño que beneficio, empezando por su roñoso cerebro.

Comenzó a sacudirse las manos una contra la otra, tratando de sacarse los restos de barro entre los dedos manchados, dando por finalizada su obra…Pero no pudo evitar desviar nuevamente la vista hacia esa molestosa zona, que parecía llamarla en susurros tan extraños como perturbadores.

Si no iba a comer más que almas, no necesitaría cagar, ¿cierto? Pero, ¿y si se encontraba con que uno de los hombres que tenía la perla deseaba hacer de esas "cosas extrañas" a cambio de ella? O, aún peor, ¿si la muy descerebrada se la _tragaba_? Eso fue el argumento final que la hizo asentir, solemne. Todos sabían que Kikyô fue poderosa y protegió la perla, pero más nada. ¿Y si era tonta como una puerta? ¡No podía arriesgarse!

Si la chica no tenía estómago, no podría vomitar. Bueno, tampoco es que se esperaba que se pusiera a comer cosas que no le correspondían. ¡Por Kami, era una sacerdotisa, no una vaca!

Y si tenía un agujero en el culo pues…Pues bueno, al menos tendría espacio para guardar esa tan preciada joya en casos de emergencia.

Entonces Urasue procedió a finalizar una de sus más grandes obras con el uso de su dedo medio derecho, en un gesto más simbólico que útil, apenas mirando a un lado como quien no quiere ser realmente partícipe de algo tan extraño como idiota.

Ya con la sacerdotisa finalmente terminada, se apresuró a limpiarse las manos rápidamente contra sus ropas, asqueada con sus propias extremidades sin querer realmente explicarse el por qué.

Prendió el horno y se alejó decidida a reforzar sus planes y deseos de venganza, además de practicar su risa malévola contra el espejo: la iba a necesitar en unas horas, ya saben, para imponer respeto.

Después de todo, ¿Quién toma en cuenta a una bruja si no se sabe reír como corresponde? Su vista se desvió nuevamente a los hornos, ya de puertas completamente cerradas, donde había dejado a su creación más reciente con más agujeros de los que seguramente necesitaba.

Suspiró, limpiándose nuevamente las manos con frenesí.

Todo sea por la maldita Perla de Shikon.

* * *

Yo se los advertí (?) *Se esconde tras un escudo de cartón*

Todo esto nace de la misma conversación de Jaken como Dios del sexo (fic de Morgan que todos deberían leer) y aún me queda la duda si Kikyô tiene cuerpo de mujer o es una especie de Barbie antigua xD ¿Qué opinan?

Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto ¡Cualquier comentario/crítica/sartenazo siempre es de utilidad y se agradece muchísimo!.

Besos y abrazos, ¡Los quiero un jodido montón! (L)

**A**ri.

_¿Un review por un abrazo sensual?_


End file.
